versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorr the God Butcher
Gorr the God Butcher is a supervillain from American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Background Gorr The God Butcher was born on a planet with no name, almost every day on the brink of starvation. He was taught to trust in the gods, but they never answered his prayers. At an early age, his mother and father died, leaving Gorr to fend for himself in the harsh environment. Years later he married and fathered some children. However, most of them died. Gorr's pregnant mate Arra was killed during an earthquake, and one by one his children perished until he was left with one son, Agar. When Agar was on the brink of death due to starvation, Gorr sought to ease his suffering and told his son they would soon reach a forest where they would never go hungry again. Stricken with grief after Agar's death, Gorr gave up hope and outwardly expressed his belief that there were no gods, for which he was exiled by his superstitious people. While wandering the desert praying to die, Gorr witnessed a pair of battling gods, and was shocked and angered to discover that they did exist and yet did nothing to help his people. After killing one of the gods, who was fatally wounded from battle, Gorr adopted the title of the God Butcher, and vowed vengeance to kill all of the gods for not answering his prayers. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Comparable to Thor, having matched a past, present, and future version all at once. Thor fought against Hyperion, who survived an incursion that destroyed two universes, and Silver Surfer, who contained two universes, and has consistently matched and bested the Hulk, who channels the power of two universes.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Keeps up with Thor and even blitzed him on their first encounter. Thor has numerous speed feats of this level. Grows faster with every god he kills.) Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Can take unrelenting blows from Thor.) Hax: Summoning, Regeneration, Infection Intelligence: Gifted (Possesses many centuries of combat experience, having killed at least a million gods in his time as the God Butcher.) Stamina: High (Contended against three Thors at once.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Masterful Combatant:' Gorr possesses centuries worth of combat experience and has bested many gods in combat, including War Gods. He was able to hold his own against three Thors at once, a young, present, and Old King Thor respectively. Equipment *'All-Black Necro Sword:' Gorr's main weapon, an ancient cursed weapon which was originally used by the dark god, Knull, to kill Celestials. The sword does have some sentience and can think on it's own. It is the source of Gorr's powers, as listed below: **'Darkness Manipulation:' Gorr can create and manipulate shadows and other forms of dark energy. **'Summoning:' Gorr can summon two different creatures to aid him in battle, the Black Berserkers, which he can summon an entire army of, and the Necro Worms. The former, just one is strong enough to match Thor, and the latter managed to overpower the present and Old King Thor with ease. **'Longevity:' Gorr is granted a longer lifespan from his possession of the All-Black Necro Sword. **'Regeneration:' Gorr is granted with a regenerative healing factor that allows him to heal from fatal wounds and even regrow limbs. **'Infection:' The All-Black Necro Sword can infect and poison a god, slowly weakening them and making them easier to kill. **'Power Amplification:' The more gods slain by this weapon, the more powerful it's wielder becomes. *'The Godbomb:' A powerful and massive explosive created by Gorr. If detonated, the bomb would send a ripple backwards through time and across dimensions, exploding through every second and infecting every god in every timeline with a portion of the All-Black Necro Sword. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Possesses strength of the 100+ ton class. *Fought Young Thor, Present Thor, and Old King Thor at the same time. *Easily restrains bloodlusted Present Thor. *Defeated millions of gods in physical combat. *Effortlessly threw chunks of a moon at Thor in space. *Killed a god who wrestled black holes for fun. Speed/Reactions *Blitzes Thor in their first encounter. *Can move light-years in seconds. *Can fly fast enough for intergalactic travel. *Becomes faster the more gods he kills. Durability/Endurance *Tanks hits from three different Thors at once. *Can survive a star's core with no problem. *Is knocked into a black hole and smashes into a moon by Young Thor. *Tanks multiple planet-shattering attacks from Present Thor Skill/Intelligence *Survived growing up on a hostile planet plagued with famine, natural disasters, and dangerous predators. *Has killed countless pantheons of gods. *Defeated and enslaved a young Thor. *Fought and defeated three Thors from three different timelines at once. *One of them was as powerful as Odin, who is a multi-galaxy to universal level being. *Killed all the gods in Asgard and kept Old King Thor imprisoned for 900 years. *Killed an Elder God and cut out its heart. *Tortured a God of Torture to death. *Enslaved hundreds of gods. *Created a planet. *Turned a star black in moments. *Was ultimately the one responsible for Thor becoming unworthy to lift Mjolnir long after his defeat. Weaknesses *Has become corrupted and insane by All-Black the Necrosword. *If his sword is taken away, Gorr becomes a regular mortal once again. *Sword is dependent on divine blood and must replenish if using too much power. Sources *Gorr the God Butcher Slaughters DEATH BATTLE! (StewieGriffin2, DeviantArt) *Marvel Wiki (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Aliens Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light